A continuously variable transmission that converts rotation of an input shaft connected to an engine into reciprocating movements having mutually different phases for a plurality of connecting rods, and converts the reciprocating movements of the plurality of connecting rods into rotation of an output shaft via a plurality of one-way clutches is known from Patent Document 1 below.
Furthermore, a three parallel shaft type automatic transmission equipped with a first input shaft, a second input shaft, and an output shaft, in which an idle gear is meshed with a reverse drive gear provided on the first input shaft and a reverse driven gear provided on the output shaft, the reverse drive gear is joined to the first input shaft via a clutch, and the reverse driven gear is joined to the output shaft via a selector, thus establishing a reverse gear position, is known from Patent Document 2 below.
Moreover, a belt type continuously variable transmission having an endless belt wound around a drive pulley provided on a main shaft and a driven pulley provided on a countershaft, in which a planetary gear type forward-reverse switching mechanism is disposed between the main shaft and the drive pulley to thus make the drive pulley rotate in reverse relative to the main shaft, thereby establishing a reverse range, is known from Patent Document 3 below.